


Rest in Peace

by sfmk2



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfmk2/pseuds/sfmk2
Summary: 威震天 X 擎天柱一篇未完结文，但是也可以视为故事已告段落。





	1. 记忆与时间

驼托每天早上都去宇宙港，打探有无新入港的星际贸易船，跟船员们聊聊航行见闻，运气好的时候还能拍到些奇特的货物，把照片配上吹水加工的文章卖给报社赚点零花钱。

驼托最大的梦想是搭乘跨星系的贸易船，去其它星球探险。可惜的是很少能遇到这种长途飞船，大多数贸易船只在卡纳塔星系内穿梭，或是往返相邻的两个小星系运送矿物与能源。唯一一次遇到了一艘来自遥远的托伦星系的贸易船，在驼托的软磨硬施下，对方终于答应回航的时候带上他，条件是一笔昂贵的搭乘费，相当于一名普通卡纳塔人工作30星年的积蓄。驼托虽有存款，但数目相差甚远，为此他懊恼了许久，可心中的希望则在不断扩大——这不是异想天开，而是确实可行的方法。

这一日，驼托又早早地来到宇宙港，并欣喜的获悉有一艘来自边境卡普塞尔星系的贸易船刚刚到达。他立刻摇晃着肥大的尾巴，矫健地飞奔向船坞。

硕大的深灰色飞船静静地停靠着，一辆红蓝色相间的货车正在来回行驶卸货，几名梨型的卡普塞尔人在与入境管理人员交谈。驼托熟门熟路地一边与工作人员打招呼，一边凑过去加入话题。

“这么说他要在这里停留？”驼托看到入境管理处主管满脸为难。

为首的卡普塞尔人摇晃着梨型尖顶的触须，通过翻译机说：“没错，他帮我们穿越过小行星带，作为报答我们带他到这里，但也只限于此了。卡纳塔是我们的终点站，我们本未想到达这么遥远的星系，希望能在这里可以把矿石卖个好价钱，再带些资源回卡普塞尔。至于他，就得留在这里等别的贸易船来载他去其它星系。”

主管叹了口气：“可是他要回母星吧？这里距半人马星系很遥远啊，自从卡纳塔加入星际联盟设立宇宙港以来，别说塞伯坦星球的飞船了，连卡拉什-迭尔塔星的飞船都没有来过，托伦那里过来已经是极限了。”

卡普塞尔人交换了下目光，然后说：“那就让他搭船去托伦，或者更近一点的中立贸易星球也可以。”

主管摊手：“这个我可做不了主，完全得看别人是否愿意带上他。更何况距离这里最近的中立贸易星球费什拉，从那里过来的飞船也是10星年才有1次。而且贸易船回航时，都会装满货物，恐怕容不下他的吨位。在等待飞船的这段时间怎么办？谁来照顾他？”

卡普塞尔人有些不耐烦了：“他可以自己照顾自己，放心，他属于很安分的那种类型，不会给你们带来麻烦。就让他自己在宇宙港里等飞船吧，平时也可以让他帮忙运输货物。”

主管挠了挠光滑的脑袋：“这可不行，总得有人看着他……哦，对了……”他转向驼托，“你不是每天跑这里来找能够带你去星际旅行的飞船么？”

驼托高兴地甩甩尾巴，从他们的谈话中他嗅到了冒险的味道：“是的，有什么需要我帮忙的吗？很乐意效劳。”

主管拍拍他的上肢很高兴能把眼前的麻烦甩手：“好极了，想必你不介意再多个伴儿吧？是这样的，有位塞伯坦星人需要在这里找艘飞船能让他搭乘，去哪里都可以，只要能缩短他与母星的距离就行。”

“没问题，交给我，我可以每天来这里逛时带上他。”驼托一听到能有个伴儿，而且还是从未接触过的异星人，备感兴奋。“塞伯坦星人吗？我还没见识过呢，他在哪儿？”

卡普塞尔人指着在卸货的红蓝色货车：“就在那里，那么交给你了，我们去办手续吧。”

目送主管领着卡普塞尔人离去，驼托转向那辆忙碌的货车，一边琢磨着塞伯坦星人会是啥长相，一边小心翼翼地靠近。

“嗨～我叫驼托，先生。很高兴认识你……”驼托绕到车头，货车停了下来，使他可以清晰地透过车窗看到空荡荡的驾驶室。驼托倒吸了口冷气，刚才这辆车分明还在行驶中的。身后传来一阵笑声，驼托扭过上半身发现是飞船那里卸货的卡普塞尔船员们，他们明显是在嘲笑他刚才吃惊的模样。随即，他听到货车发出一阵奇怪的机械音，他慌忙再回过身来……那辆货车的钢板零件都在分离变形，最后一台巨大的红蓝色机器人呈现在他的面前。驼托张大嘴巴看着，震惊得倒退了几步。

红蓝色机器人半跪下来，凑近了用标准的卡纳塔语说：“很高兴认识你，驼托。我应该告诉你我的名字，遗憾的是我却不记得了。”

驼托半晌回过神来：“不记得了？”

红蓝色机器人点点头：“我的记忆库大半被锁死，只保留了通常知识与新的存储功能，关于我自己的过去和我们种族、星球的大部分记忆都无法被调取，其中也包括了我的名字。”

“那么……他们怎么称呼你呢？”驼托用尾巴指了指那些卡普塞尔船员。

“他们有的称我为塞伯坦人，有的则叫我为变形金刚。”

“哇哦……原来塞伯坦星人就是变形金刚，我有听说过关于你们种族的传说，没想到真的存在啊！”驼托仰望着红蓝色机器人，眼前这个大个子与传说中凶恶无比四处掠夺摧毁星球的变形金刚完全不同，至少目前看上去非常温和。“你为什么会来这里呢？你的伙伴呢？”

“对不起，我的记忆库90%被锁死，当我有意识的时候正在卡普塞尔星系的小行星带漂流，是那艘飞船收容了我并带我到这里。至于在此之前的记忆，则无法调取。”

“这样啊……所以你想回塞伯坦星球？”

“是的。”

“可是塞伯坦星球很遥远吧？据说比星际联合政府所在地卡拉什-迭尔塔星还要遥远，托伦已经是够远的了，卡拉什-迭尔塔星离托伦都有很长段距离呢。”

“是的……即便是我们种族的飞船，从这里起飞的话，也要通过两次行星补给才能到达塞伯坦。”

“哇哦，我见过最长途的星际旅行飞船是来自托伦的，他们说无法再做更长距离的星际旅行，除非是具备两个条件，一是采用虫洞技术，另一则是船员必须为机械生命体或意识体。”

“似乎如此。远距离的星际旅行需要多次空间折叠跳跃，虫洞的利用亦非安全之道，掌握这些技术以及可以忍受其环境作用的种族并不多。”

“真是令人羡慕啊……”驼托满脸神往，“对了，卡普塞尔船长和入境管理处的官员把你交付给我。因为我们有着同样的需求，我也在寻找能带我离开卡纳塔星系前往托伦或其它贸易星球的飞船。”

“你是卡纳塔星人吧？为何要离开故乡呢？”

“这是我从小的梦想～星际旅行、未知的探险、异星文化……”一提及自己的梦想，驼托就立刻话匣子大开收不住口。很快他发现变形金刚是位不错的听众，对方一直很专注认真地聆听着。有了这位容易相处的同伴，驼托觉得生活也变得丰富起来。

每天早上驼托搭乘车形态的变形金刚一起去宇宙港，查看入港船只情况，承接装卸运输的工作。变形金刚人型状态时的体格、力量，以及车型时的装载量、速度，使他很快赢得了工作人员的青睐。驼托觉得称呼对方还是需要有个名字更为方便、亲切，于是根据变形金刚的个头给他取名为“柱子”，因为宇宙港通往轨道空间站的主轴柱也是红蓝色相间的。驼托拍了些照片连续写了几篇报道投到报社，一经刊登便大受好评。好奇的人们纷纷涌来，柱子也一直好脾气地任由大家拍照围观、甚至还让孩子们爬到他身上嬉闹。随着时间的推移，柱子逐渐被卡纳塔星人所熟悉并接受，前来参观的人逐渐减少，新闻也不再播报他的消息，人们已经习惯看到驼托与柱子每天来到宇宙港。一星天又一星天，一星年又一星年，他们两个始终没有等到合适的贸易船，柱子的记忆库依然处于锁死状态。

某天夜晚，驼托的家中来了几名陌生的客人，他们把一大箱卡纳塔金砖放在他的面前。驼托惊讶地听着他们的要求——秘密地把变形金刚交给政府研究机关。这对于整个星球的科技发展将会起到至关重要的推进作用，但是政府不希望事情闹大，以免被星际联合政府知晓并遭到塞伯坦星人的报复。

客人走后，驼托沉思了许久。

次日，驼托一如既往地与柱子去宇宙港，不同的是他不再只关注跨星系长途贸易船，而是不遗巨细地打探所有当日离港的船只信息，柱子明锐地察觉到伙伴的紧张与不安，但他什么都没问。

在支付了10多星年的积蓄后，驼托与柱子登上了前往相邻宙域马瓦利空间站的货船。隔着厚实的窗子眺望着逐渐远离的卡纳塔星，驼托心中充满的并非他一直所期望的兴奋，而是说不出的惆怅。在货船中只能保持车形态的柱子沉默不语，良久，驼托回到驾驶室内，他们开始用聊天来打发漫长的旅途。

话题从卡纳塔星扯到柱子的家乡，然而限于记忆库的锁死状态，大半的光景柱子都无法正确地描述。

“该如何解决这种情况呢？回到家乡后你的同族能使记忆库恢复运作吧？”驼托问。

“希望如此。不过我发现记忆库的部分数据正在一一解锁，有的是随着时间的推移慢慢解开，有的则是突然自行解锁。”

“咦？那就是说有望自行恢复么？”

“或许吧，即便能够自行恢复，估计也需要很长的时间。”

“很长的时间是什么概念？几星年？”

“我不知道……按照这3星年里的解锁进度来估算，至少需要200万星年。”

驼托惊讶地张大了嘴巴许久都未能合拢：“200万……都快赶上卡纳塔星人的进化史了。你能活那么长时间吗？”

“变形金刚只要火种不灭，可以持续很长的寿命。按照卡纳塔星球的时间算法，我还能活上亿星年。”

“上亿星年……”驼托陷入了沉思，半晌才开口：“那确实要让你回到同族群中。”

“为什么？”

“我们卡纳塔星人的平均寿命只有150星年，我所遇见过的异星人基本上寿命都不会超过600星年。如果不是与同族生活在一起，上亿星年的时光，究竟要目睹身边多少生命的消逝？换了我……怕是无法忍受。”

这次轮到柱子沉默了许久，然后温和平静地回答：“谢谢你，驼托。”

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

半机械体的费什拉星人比卡纳塔星人更为高大，但依然只及变形金刚的半身高。因此，在其硕大的货船舱内，柱子仍旧必须保持车形态。

驼托走出驾驶室时，忍不住打量柱子那缺失炮管的左手臂位置。他们的运气不错，到达马瓦利空间站没多久后就遇到了费什拉的贸易船，然而对方索取的费用却是柱子左手臂腕上的双管激光炮。塞伯坦的科技在整个星际联合体系中处于最领先的尖端，一门小巧的辅助激光炮就能在黑市中卖高价。起初，柱子对于这要求有些犹豫，但在权衡一番后最终还是同意了交易。毕竟错过这艘贸易船后，不知要多少星年才会等到合适的飞船，且无法保证下一艘飞船的要价是否更离谱。

伴随着轻微的静电音，柱子那浑厚柔和的声音从空荡的驾驶室内飘出：“放心地去吧，我没事。你自己当心，你还没经历过静态维持吧？费什拉星人的冬眠装置未必完全适合卡纳塔星人的生态构造，或许会有不良反应。”

驼托摇晃了下粗大的尾巴：“我的优点就是身体健康适应性强，不会有问题。不过……据说要航行5星年才能到达费什拉。这段时间你独自呆在这里，该如何打发那么漫长的时间？”

“船长委托我连接飞船的辅助电脑监控航道，所以我不愁在你们进入静态维持后没事情做。并且，我还可以尝试解锁记忆库来打发时间。”

“这样啊……如果能恢复更多的记忆就好了。那么，我去休息室。虽然这么说有些奇怪……5星年后再见。”

“保重。”

柱子的监视器目送驼托走出货舱，随着舱门合上，舱内的照明亦一一关闭。黑暗中是无垠的寂静，柱子让自己的导航系统与飞船辅助电脑保持连线待机状态，一旦飞船偏离航道或是遇到不明飞行物等突发事件，系统会发出提示警告，以便他及时修正飞船的航向。机体的大部分机能也一一关闭，只保留维持基本感应警戒装置的运作，这样可以节省能源消耗。

然后，柱子将意识投入浩瀚的记忆库中，茫然地扫描着那一扇扇紧闭上锁的存储门，从零碎无序的数据之海中一一调取查看。有的是无意义的编码，有的是破碎的影像，有的是残缺的音频……有的数据令柱子觉得很熟悉，却无法准确地描述，记忆被堵塞着，影响着处理器的判断。

5星年，对柱子来说是漫长的，远比跟驼托一起在卡纳塔天天跑宇宙港的3星年更为难耐。在那3星年里，他接触了许多人与物，每天周围都有变化。而这5星年里，惟有一尘不变的黑暗与冰冷笼罩着他，陪伴他的是那个庞大却又紊乱的记忆库。

5星年，对驼托来说是短暂的，远比他过往一生的56星年的任何一天都要短暂。在他沉睡的这5星年里，冬眠装置甚至都没有让他做梦，大脑及身体机能都被停止并维持在最低限度。当驼托睁开眼的时候，感觉只是一瞬，5星年的时光就此过去了。

驼托笑着对柱子说：“嗨，见到你真好。我感觉跟你告别也就是几十星时前的事情，没想到5星年就这么过去了。在这段时间里，如果我还留在卡纳塔星，多半会经历很多很多事情吧……我原以为日后能够向子孙夸耀星际旅行途中的见闻，实际上却只能跟他们说，我在沉睡中航行了数百万光年。”他的笑容中混入了些苦涩，“以前曾看过一部电视剧，里面有段台词说时间是由记忆堆砌而成的，如果没有了记忆，那么所经过的时间也就没有了意义。以前还未曾体会到这点，现在想想，我居然度过了没有任何记忆的5星年。所以，真希望你能找回所有的记忆呵……”

这是柱子最后一次见到驼托。或许是费什拉星人的冬眠装置并不适合卡纳塔星人，也或许是因为驼托此前并未受过任何跨星系航行的训练与检查的缘故，不管是何原因，其身体在静态维持解冻后的40星时里突发各种迸发症，无论是柱子还是费什拉星人都来不及也无法挽救他的生命。考虑到飞船抵港入境时会产生的各种手续及麻烦，根据星际航行的默认准则，费什拉星人将驼托的尸体装入移走大半设备的救生舱内，射入茫茫的宇宙中。

柱子默默地注视着葬礼的进行，将之一切仔细地写入记忆库中。


	2. 理与法

通天晓从未像现在这样愤怒，他几乎将手里的数据板给捏碎。正在通信的对方立体影像亦是一脸无奈。

“根据最新情报，那门小型双管激光炮是由费什拉星人售出的。你最好尽快行动，虽然最高法庭已表态此案由你负责，但难保狂派在暗地里不会做什么小动作，尤其是双方领袖行踪不明的现在。”

“我明白。我这就出发，一有消息便会通知你，天火。”通天晓将已被他捏的扭曲变形的数据板扔在桌上，关闭通信，重重地坐下。

自从威震天与擎天柱在太空桥争夺战的爆炸中失踪后，业已经过了214更替循环。这段时间里，群龙无首的两派从最初的混乱到激战，最后终于减缓进入整合调整期。小规模的纷争及内部权利斗争依然在持续，但双方的部分明智人士皆已开始着手寻找失踪的领袖。

就在这非常时期，狂派的震荡波向博派最高法庭提出指控，星际黑市在拍卖塞伯坦的小型高能激光武器技术，该技术的流出触犯了两派限制本族科技外传、于泰瑞斯特签订的反互相影响协议。让博派更为尴尬的是，种种证据表明此技术之所以泄露，来源是早先在黑市中被贩卖的装载式双管激光炮，那门炮的编号与制式显示，其物主为博派总司令官擎天柱。

这一消息在两派中引起了轩然大波，狂派借此猛烈抨击，博派内部亦产生了争执。各种各样的传闻如毒草般四处蔓延，有说擎天柱业已死亡，有说擎天柱故意逃避责任不肯回归，更离谱的说法是威震天与擎天柱私奔了。为此，最高法庭不得不向泰瑞斯特官方执法人通天晓颁发调查令，要求他尽快找到擎天柱并查明此事。

通天晓完全不相信那些流言蜚语，他所担心的是——处于正常情况下，擎天柱绝对不会出售自己的武器，更不会滞留在外。博派在宇宙中73%的星系内拥有监控卫星，48%的资源星系中驻扎行动部队，假若擎天柱能够自由行动，完全可与博派军队取得联系。因此，通天晓接到天火的情报后，即刻赶往费什拉星系。

然而，当通天晓到达那里展开调查后，他生平第一次体会到了被最信任的人背叛的滋味。根据情报显示，那门双管激光炮确实是经由酷似擎天柱的变形金刚亲手出售的，并且那名变形金刚迄今为止依然停留在费什拉，还伪装成当地人及货车每天到宇宙港承接货运工作。通天晓很难接受这一事实，擎天柱应该清楚他的失踪会给博派带来怎样的损失与打击，可他却背叛了无数同胞的信任、逃避了自己的责任，在外宇宙边缘星系游荡。

当被宇宙港的工作人员们称为货车大叔的费什拉星人，驾驶着红蓝色货车驶入船坞时，通天晓立刻扫描并判断出那辆红蓝色货车就是擎天柱本人，而货车大叔则是被其模拟出来的全息人。并且，即便处于变形状态，也能看出其左手臂缺失了一门双管激光炮。通天晓压抑住怒火，注视着货车缓缓接近他并在前方不远处停下，全息人与货车盯着通天晓却没有说话，也毫无逃跑或交战的意思。

两台机体对峙半晌，通天晓忍不住打破沉默，举起高能粒子炮对准货车：“你触犯了塞伯坦星球反互相影响协议第三条及第二十四条，我通天晓，以泰瑞斯特协议官方执法人的名义被捕你，博派最高军事指挥官擎天柱。”

红蓝色货车依然静止不动，全息人满脸惊讶愣了一会后，其影像消失了。货车发出充满节奏感的声音，零件与外壳开始分裂重组，变形成通天晓所熟悉的机器人。红蓝色机器人微微歪头摆动了下音频接收器，问：“你是在和我说话么？你认识我？”

通天晓愣了下，完全没预料到对方会给这样的反问。他有些恼怒地瞪着对方：“你说什么呢？！你可知道在你失踪的这段时间发生了多少事情？”

红蓝色机器人充满歉意地回答：“非常抱歉，我的记忆库里84%的数据被锁死无法调用。因此，我不知道你是谁，也不知道我自己是谁。”

通天晓几乎不敢相信自己的音频接收器，可系统告诉他并没有听错。捏着高能粒子炮的右手无力地垂下，执法官努力将这一新的信息整合进资料中，分析判断接下来的行动。“那么……请跟我上飞船，我可以给你做检查，查看是否有解除死锁的可能。”在通天晓迅速预测出的几种推算中，不排除擎天柱说谎并伺机逃逸的可能，但以他对擎天柱的了解，对方应该不会这么做。果然，红蓝色机器人顺从地点头同意，并跟随着走向停靠在船坞一边的塞伯坦小型远程战斗船。

一边走，红蓝色机器人一边问：“你的意思是我的名字是擎天柱？”

通天晓点了点头，看着擎天柱那纯净的光学镜头，开始意识到记忆库锁死的严重程度。

“我是塞伯坦星球博派最高军事指挥官？”擎天柱继续好奇地问。

通天晓依旧只能点头。

擎天柱迷惑地看着他：“我触犯了法律？是在过去吗？”

“不，恐怕是在你失去记忆的这段时间。你是否将自己左手臂的双管激光炮卖给了费什拉商人？这使得塞伯坦的小型高能激光武器技术流入星际黑市，触犯了限制塞伯坦科技外流的反互相影响协议。”

擎天柱想起了为了从马瓦利空间站前往费什拉而支付的费用，当时他之所以下决断，因为数据库中所有的塞伯坦法规条律都处于锁死状态，即便现在亦无法读取。

“而且，是狂派人士率先在星际黑市中发现该技术的流通，并搜集到相关证据向博派最高法庭提出诉讼。这使得整个博派都处于被动状态，我的任务就是必须尽快带你前往卡拉什-迭尔塔星受审。除此之外，博派内部也提出了对于你战时失踪、故意未及时回归军队、以及领导权的质疑。”

“很抱歉……”擎天柱愧疚地看着通天晓，“我尝试过对记忆库的解锁，可是进展甚微。我也努力想回到塞伯坦星，但是很难找到合适的飞船。当我有记忆与意识时，我正在卡普塞尔星系的小行星带漂流……”他把自己的经历复述了一遍。

通天晓默默地听完，然后思索片刻，示意擎天柱跟随他走入医疗室。“这里的设备只能对你的机体及系统进行扫描分析，如果死锁状态复杂，恐怕要回到母星找医官来解决。”

擎天柱根据对方的指示在修理床上躺下，看着通天晓将一些探针插入自己机体外层装甲板下的接口，并打开旁边一排仪器。

检查进行了一段时间，通天晓一直沉默不语神情严峻地盯着仪器，思考着如今这状况该怎么处理。他原本的设想是尽快将擎天柱带去最高法庭，澄清事情原委，恢复博派内部的秩序与指挥系统。可是检查显示记忆库锁死情况远比他想象的更为严重，虽然通天晓并非医生，但也能判断出擎天柱的记忆库状况异常程度，恐怕即便返回母星由医官来治疗也不容易恢复。这样的话，议会与最高法庭多半会做出对擎天柱不利的处置，这对于整个博派来说将会是沉重的打击。然而，通天晓也明白，身为博派战士的自己之所以被委任泰瑞斯特协议官方执法者，不单是因为自己出色的战斗力，更因为两派领袖和议会都认可他的忠诚与正直，最值得信赖的中立法律守护者和执行人。

躺在修理床上的擎天柱看看天花板瞥瞥执法官，有些紧张又有些欣慰，时隔那么久终于遇到了认识自己的人，而且还是同胞。他有很多事情想询问，有很多疑惑想得到解答，但是看到通天晓那一脸沉重严肃的表情，擎天柱几次把已传送至发声器的语言数据给截停下来。

检查终于结束，通天晓苦恼地思考了一会儿，最终说：“这现象很奇特，我从未见过记忆库可以被这样锁死，而且解码也无从入手。或许领导模块能有办法解决……”

“哦…………？”擎天柱不明所以，又是一个他无法解析的名词。

通天晓指了指红色机甲的胸膛：“在你的胸甲下、机体里存放着变形金刚历代领袖的英知集合、塞伯坦的神器——领导模块。或许你可以尝试让自己的意识进入领导模块，寻求解答。”

擎天柱低头看了看自己的胸膛，再抬头看通天晓：“可是，怎么让自己的意识进入领导模块？”

通天晓苦笑：“这……只有领导模块的继承者才知道。”

擎天柱侧头想了想，连接到胸甲开启指令，红色的装甲发出轻微的机械音向左右分裂，里面灰黑色的防护板抬升起来，露出他的内部舱壁。

“咚”的一声，通天晓自细小的折叠凳上跌落，坐在地上目瞪口呆地看着擎天柱的胸舱，那里有一个椭圆型的存储室，原本应该安置在里面的领导模块已不见踪影，透过空荡荡的存储室，可以清楚地看到更深处的火种舱保护盒。应该是白金色的保护盒上缠绕了一圈深黑色的烧灼的痕迹，宛若奇特的文字。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

通天晓对着事务辅助电脑沉思了许久，他查调了诸多资料，都没有找到关联线索，准备递交给最高法庭的调查报告文档开启着，光标停留在空白的开始。通天晓将脸埋在手掌中，发出一声叹息，他第一次如此茫然。身为执法人的职责告诉自己应该如实地向最高法庭报告，并将擎天柱带往卡拉什-迭尔塔星。但作为一名博派战士，他必须保护擎天柱的安全与博派的利益。

身后传来一声轻响，通天晓转过身，看着擎天柱拘谨地站在舱门口。“我打扰你了吗？”他问。

“不，没有。请进，有什么事？”通天晓站起来，引导擎天柱在事务辅助电脑台旁坐下。

“我刚看完了电脑里那些信息，对我们的星球、种族……以及我自己有了更多了解。”说到这里，擎天柱流露出略带自嘲的笑意。“从其它存储介质中了解自己，感觉还真有些怪异。看着那些资料，我问自己，这就是真正的我么？还是别人眼中的我？”

“为什么会这么想？”通天晓有些诧异。

“因为那些资料中的我看上去太完美，无畏无惧、英勇正直、谦卑怜悯、睿智豁达……我看到所有的评价都是正面的赞扬，可是，这个宇宙中会存在这么完美的生命体么？至少在我现有的意识与记忆中，我自己并非如此完美，我会因为失去记忆而害怕恐惧，会因为得到别人的赞美而得意，会因为……”擎天柱停顿了下，湛蓝的光学镜头趋向黯淡。“……会因为自私而夺走别人的生命。”

通天晓看着眼前的变形金刚，一时间说不出话来。在他的记忆中，擎天柱从未在他人面前如此毫无遮掩地流露自己的感情。不夸张地说，擎天柱确实是塞伯坦历代最杰出的领袖之一，Prime的职责并非单纯的最高军事指挥官，更是民众的精神道标。当擎天柱接任之时起，他就很清楚自己的职责与位置，谨慎地约束自己的言行，权利意味着随之而来的责任。在通天晓看来，擎天柱很明白这一点，也因此在所有的变形金刚、包括敌人的眼中，他都是一位无所畏惧、英勇睿智的领袖，在他身上永远看不到怯弱与消沉。可是现在，站在通天晓面前的却只是一名普通的彷徨无助的变形金刚。

“对不起……”

听到擎天柱低声道歉，通天晓吃了一惊：“为何要道歉？”

被遮盖的钢铁容颜透出一丝苦涩：“或许我让你失望了，与那些资料上所记载的不同……而且，看似你也有芯事，被我打扰了。”

这回轮到通天晓苦笑了：“资料上所描述的你，毕竟是源自于别人所见所想，你就是你自己。很久以前，曾有位变形金刚对我说过，资料只是提供信息，并不能代表真实，因为资料是被有意识地记载，记载者的主观会引导资料的偏向性，阅读者亦会从自己的思考方向去理解资料。”

擎天柱思索了一会儿，问：“那么，我是伪善者吗？”

通天晓本已觉得这个兆循环内自己被惊讶到的次数够多的了，现在看来前路漫漫。“当然不是！为什么会得出这样的结论？”

“刻意地在别人面前保持正面形象，掩盖自己的真实想法……这不正是伪善么？”

“…………”通天晓看着擎天柱沉默不语，他思索着该怎么回答。

他们对视半晌，擎天柱先开口：“对不起，我让你为难了。”

“不……不是的！”通天晓站起来，记忆库中突然有段过去的影像被读取出来。“我是想说……我刚才正在苦恼，应该怎么处理我所面对的问题。现在你所说的话，让我想起了过去、在我刚接任泰瑞斯特协议官方执法人一职时，有位变形金刚对我说的话。”

湛蓝的光学镜头闪烁了下，略带着好奇静候着接下去的言语。

“相信你已从资料上获悉，泰瑞斯特协议是狂博两派的第1344次停战协议，其中涉及了泛银河殖民计划、反互相影响协议、联合星际冲突条例。因此该协议需要一位中立的执法者，根据协议法规、受命两派的最高法庭追捕罪犯。但是，我们种族争战了数百万年，早已不存在中立派，议会中也没有合适的人选，当时唯一能够被双方所接受的人选，只有我。不是因为派别，而是因为实力、以及……我的『公正』。不过，正如你所言，在别人眼中我是公正不阿、执法严明。但是，有人曾对我说过——『我和你一样，除去头衔之后，我们都是一名普通的变形金刚，即便加固装甲、强化机体，我们的火种都是源自于魔力神球的产物，没有什么特别之处，我们有着属于自己的喜怒哀乐，芯存自私。我们的不同之处，便在于加诸在自己身上的头衔以及与之对应的职责。责任使我们约束自己的言行，看清楚自己该做什么不该做什么，承担一切自己造成的后果，无论错与对。没有人强迫，所有的言行都是经过自己内心的审视后，出于自己的意愿。』如果这算伪善的话，那么……我们都一样是伪善者。”

擎天柱凝视着执法者片刻，微笑起来：“谢谢你，你有着一位非常睿智体贴的朋友。那么，不打扰你了，我继续去看资料。”他转身走出舱门，在门开始滑动时，想起了什么扭头问：“能问一下，那位告诉你这番话的变形金刚是谁吗？”

通天晓紧抿的嘴唇上扬起来：“那位变形金刚就是我们博派的领袖——擎天柱。”

舱门合上后，通天晓再次于控制台前坐下，开始向事务辅助电脑输入这次的执法报告。先前的疑虑与踌躇业已烟消云散，就跟以往执行任务时一样，通天晓觉得已非常明白自己该做什么，并且也做好了承担其后果的准备。完成报告并发送后，执法官想起了舱门关闭的刹那，所看见的擎天柱表情，忍不住笑了。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

1月循环后，执法者与他的囚犯抵达中立贸易星球托伦。当通天晓去调配补给归来时，看到自己的小型远程飞船在熊熊大火中燃烧、爆炸，船坞里一片惊慌纷乱，工作人员四处奔走，惟独不见红蓝色机体的身影。

总算将大火扑灭后，黑焦的残骸中亦找不到任何残留部件。愤怒焦躁的通天晓好不容易从一名目击者嘴里获取到信息——有一名蓝色的变形金刚带走了擎天柱，并且指示两名小机体放火烧了飞船。

“执法官……”驻扎在托伦的牵制转移战术专家烟幕悄然走近。“警车传来一个消息。”

通天晓握紧了拳头，没有回头，依然盯着脚下的飞船残骸。“说吧。”

“不知道是谁走漏了风声，到处都在流传擎天柱的记忆库被锁死、失去了领导模块。爵士和天火、救护车正赶过来。狂派也开始有异动。”通天晓没有吭声，烟幕继续说：“然后另一个消息，威震天现在正在托伦。”

『责任使我们约束自己的言行，看清楚自己该做什么不该做什么，承担一切自己造成的后果，无论错与对。』通天晓想起这句话，火种深处传来一阵苦涩的悸动。


	3. 欲望与权力

炽热的灯光聚焦在一点，周围昏暗的人群发出震耳欲聋的吼叫，整片场子里热浪滚滚，充斥着刺鼻的味道，但谁都不在意这些，所有的视线都紧盯着灯光所聚焦的那一块圆形斑点上。

在那团灯光映照中，一个银白色高大的机体按住一个深红色的机体，用力地往地上撞击，每一次碰撞伴随着惨嚎，那破损的头颅上裂缝越大，紫色的能量液与零件纷飞四溅，周围的欢呼声一浪高过一浪。最后，在如雷的吼叫声中，银白色机体抬起手臂，一炮将碎裂不成型的尸体炸成漆黑的焦碳，他挺直身躯屹立在灯光下，站在残骸之上，张开双手接受所有观众的赞美。

他依然沉浸在回味中，激烈对抗带来的刺激、以力量与技巧凌虐对手的快感、让观众为自己欢呼拥戴的征服感，这一切都使他感到无比的兴奋与快意。

片刻后，银白色机体迈着傲然的步伐离开竞技场，走入昏暗狭窄的通道中，那里有个深蓝色的机体一直在等候着他，见他走近，对方恭顺地低下了头。

“伟大的威震天，我们必须即刻离开这里，赶往飞船。”

银白色机体不悦地瞥了对方一眼，回头望向依然沸腾着的竞技场：“我尚未完全信任你，这里有着我更熟悉的气息以及……安全感。”

深蓝色机体不动声色，声音依然保持着独特的韵律：“那是因为你以前做过角斗士，并且纵横沙场，熟悉这种杀戮的气息。我不求你信任我，我只求自己的利益与安全，这些全都是基于你的权威与生命获得确认的情况下。所以，请与我离开这颗星球吧，在敌人赶到之前。”

威震天转过身盯了对方一会儿，没吭声，但却迈开了步子。他们两个迅速地穿过通道，甩开想拥过来祝贺的工作人员，走出建筑物后腾飞至天空，朝着无人的荒野急速飞去。

地面上的建筑越来越稀少，最后连公路都不复可见。“还要多久？”威震天问。

深蓝色的机体声波刚想回答，上空有道光穿破大气层直射而下，伴随着飘曳的光粒子。声波的神情立刻起了变化：“快加速躲开！”

威震天的反应不比他慢，虽然他无法确切地知道那束光是什么，但他的本能早已警示自己并付诸于行动。细长的光束之后就是撕裂一切的巨大粒子炮攻击，来自星球卫星轨道上的舰炮轰击，气浪翻滚扩散推拥着两人加速度飞出爆炸圈。声波稳定住身形后打开内置通信频道，呼叫留守的迷乱与轰隆隆立刻启动飞船，与他们汇合。同时向托伦的星际警备队发出匿名举报，给出攻击飞船所处的空域坐标。

当他们一路闪避着炮火接近飞船时，攻击停止了。威震天带着疑问望向声波，后者平静地给予答案：“托伦的星际警备队。”

威震天了然地点了点头，他们迅速进入小型远程飞船内，轰隆隆与迷乱业已完成出发准备，声波在驾驶舱内坐下，一边向磁带部队发号施令，一边向威震天解释：“托伦的星际警备队只能为我们争取到短暂的时间，必须乘机迅速脱离这个宙域，寻找最近的虫洞。”

“很好，我可不想连敌人的面都没见到，就与这艘飞船一起被炸为飞灰。这就是你叫我离开竞技场的结果？”威震天有些愤恨地扫视着驾驶舱，看来连给他坐的空位子都没有，芯情不免更加烦躁起来。

声波的视线并没有离开控制台上的监视雷达，以及不断显现的飞船状况数据，淡然地回答：“如果你留在竞技场，只会遭遇到更多的杀手，连托伦地面警备队都不会救助你。辅助指挥舱那里有座位，请你去那里坐下并绑上安全带。没准我们在离开这里时会遭受攻击，也需要你操控那里的炮台。另外，在辅助指挥舱里还有位你的老朋友，或许他能使你芯境平静。”

威震天冷笑了一声，离开驾驶舱，走入飞船后侧部的辅助指挥舱。一进舱内，他就看到被绑在座位上的一台红蓝色机体，对方听到开门声，扭过头来，湛蓝的光学镜头如星空般深邃，令威震天为之一震，突然间记忆库内诸多数据资料如挣脱束缚的奔流，纷涌而出，冲击着他的思考回路，扰乱着中央处理器，连带火种也激烈跳动起来。威震天呻吟着抱着头，踉跄地走到旁边的椅子上坐下，好不容易才平息了紊乱的数据以及带来的晕眩感。他抬起头，再度看向对方，一个名字在思考回路中浮现出来。

“你没事吧？”红蓝色机体微侧着头问，纯净的光学镜头中透着善意的关心与些微的茫然不安。

威震天摇了摇头，把那名字提取出来：“擎天柱？”

对方颔首：“你认识我？请问你是……？”

“不，我不认识你。”看到对方一脸迷惑，威震天苦笑着补充：“或许我过去认识你，但是现在我只知道你的名字。因为我的记忆库大半数据被锁死，过去的很多事情都无法提取。看到你，记忆库给我的资料惟有你的名字。”

擎天柱从迷惑转为惊讶：“你也失去了记忆？我也一样。难道我们遭遇了同一场事故？”

这次轮到威震天吃惊了：“难道你也跟我一样？可我清醒的时候，独自漂流在托伦星系的边缘宙域，机体严重受损，花了很长时间才完成自我修复。在那段时间里，整片宙域就只有我一个生命体。”

“我清醒时是处于卡普塞尔星系的小行星带，当时也是独自一人。”擎天柱仔细地打量着银白色机体，与在通天晓飞船上获得的资料对照，得出一个他很难相信的结论。“你是威震天？狂派的首领？”

威震天靠在椅子上，也将对方细致地扫描了一遍，闻言点头：“据说是。我费了很长时间与波折才到达这颗星球，并靠角斗为生。结果好日子不长，先后有几批杂兵来打扰我，之后就是那个叫声波的找到我，说我是什么狂派的首领，必须回去重整业已开始四分五裂的军队。”他停顿了一下，带着些微的期盼问：“你也是狂派的？是我的属下？为何声波要禁锢住你？”

擎天柱苦笑着摇头：“不，据说我是博派的首领，我们……曾经是敌人。”

威震天“哦”了一声，他居然没觉得惊讶，或许在被封印的记忆中，对手已深深地烙在了火种里，以致当他听到“曾经为敌”这一信息时，丝毫没有诧异，反而是一种说不清道不明的滋味蔓延开来。

就在这时，飞船似乎遭到了炮击，伴随着后舱传来的巨响，整个船体开始剧烈震动。威震天紧紧抓住椅子，方使自己不被甩出去。老不容易等到船体稳定下来，他探手向辅助控制台，想打开船侧监视屏查看究竟，然则无论怎么按都毫无反应。长期征战的本能在威震天的思考回路中亮起了警灯，他刚站起身来，舱门大开，几道激光扫射而来，威震天勉强躲开要害，装甲上火花迸射黑烟升腾，他踉跄着向后倒下。

两名变形金刚手持武器谨慎地走入狭小的辅助指挥舱内，黄色机体俯身拆掉威震天手臂上的融合炮，绿色机体则玩味地看着被禁锢在椅子上的擎天柱，悠然地说：“嘿～兄弟们，声波还买一送一呢！”

黄色机体拿着融合炮晃了晃：“如果斯塔萨斯想把威震天大卸八块，我们应该跟他谈谈对零件的销售权。”

舱门外传来低沉的声音：“别玩了，诈骗、吵闹。把他们两个带去旗舰，新主人的脾气可不见得比威震天好多少。”

绿色与黄色机体有些不满地嘀咕着，但依然遵循他们的领队袭击的命令，诈骗架起失去意识的威震天，吵闹则用双管音速加农枪抵着擎天柱的背，示意他跟着走。

虽然不明状况，但擎天柱看出这些变形金刚的敌意，以及他们机体上狂派标志。可惜自己手中并无武器，威震天的状况亦令他担忧。他只得顺从地跟随着战车队通过牵引桥，走入另一艘巨大的战舰内。途中，威震天从短暂的保护性当机中恢复意识，但在他挣脱之前，吵闹与旋风就一左一右牢牢地压制住了他。

他们被带到战舰的指挥中心，一路上每个变形金刚都停下来注视着他们，其光镜里流露出嘲讽、惊讶……以及敬畏。

一个深蓝色的变形金刚端坐在指挥中心最高处的王座上，声波站在他身边。看到威震天与擎天柱被带过来，情报官没有丝毫表情变化，深蓝色的机体倒是咧开嘴大笑起来：“曾经不可一世的狂派首领，如今落到这番田地，真是有趣啊！”

威震天瞪着对方，却在记忆库中怎么都搜寻不到其资料。“你这废铁块又是哪来的边角料？坐在这群叛徒的背后耀武扬威有啥用？有本事跟我单打独斗！”

深蓝色机体笑得更欢快了：“听说你们俩的记忆库都锁死了？两位伟大的领袖，现在就跟刚下线的幼生体无甚区别，真是可悲。自从你们在太空桥的爆炸中失踪后，这边可是闹腾的厉害啊！震荡波不是躲在实验室里折腾他的秘密研究，就是与各个星系的行动队联络感情；红蜘蛛则直接拉了一票人马占据了塞伯坦的指挥中心，宣称自己是狂派的新首领；萨克巨人、雷翼……自以为有点能耐的将领一个个冒出来，这年头想称王的边角料多不胜数，却浑然不知自己的斤两。殊不知舰队、兵力是必须的基本条件，更重要的是捏在手里的筹码，而我斯塔萨斯将是这场权利游戏的唯一赢家！袭击，带他们两个去拷问室，把他们芯片里所有的存储资料全挖出来，然后移植奴隶程序进去。”

被战车队拽走时，擎天柱一声不吭，威震天破口大骂：“没胆的废料！铁皮渣！你除了把碎铁片过多的底盘嵌在椅子上指手画脚外，还能做什么？我看最该掂掂自己有多少斤两的是你！就凭你这种给我提螺丝都不配的炉渣，也想当狂派首领？！那你们这些破烂光镜、逻辑判断系统短路的墙头草，都等着被碾成飞灰吧！”

他的咒骂声回荡在战舰内，所有的变形金刚都沉默地看着，谁也不敢说什么亦不敢流露出任何表情，惟独斯塔萨斯愤怒地站起来，但在他开口之前，声波凑上去低声说了什么，使这位军阀又气鼓鼓地坐了回去。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

威震天与擎天柱被拖入一间挂满各种器械的封闭房间内，并被背靠背地禁锢一个大铁架上，当战车队粗暴地扯掉他们的胸甲，将数据线接入其数据处理单元时，擎天柱突然开口：“威震天不是狂派的领袖么？你们为何这般对待他？”

站在墙边负手旁观的袭击笑了：“狂派只遵从力量，谁都不会捧一无所有的家伙当首领。”

“哈哈，可笑。”威震天一脸不屑地插入对话，“那个蓝铁块就有力量了吗？我的记忆库是被锁死了，可那只是缺少部分记忆而已。战斗力、技巧、力量、智慧、本能，这些依然拥有，你们见过我在托伦竞技场的比赛吗？那个只会坐着瞎指挥的蓝罐头有这些能耐？我可以跟你们打赌，用不了1分循环，我就能把他揍趴下，撕裂他那张丑脸，捏碎他的火种！”

诈骗轻笑了一声：“可现在你是阶下囚，坐在王位上掌握大军的是斯塔萨斯。”

威震天刚想回骂，身后传来擎天柱的沉稳之声：“然而，依照斯塔萨斯所说，狂派内宣称自己拥有指挥权的并非他一人。你们能确定自己站对了队伍？能确定他不会被其他将领打败？他能像威震天那样将所有的狂派军队统合起来？”

战车队面面相觑，一时间无人能答，最后还是袭击开口：“宇宙中没有永恒，谁都不能保证以后的事情不是么？谁出的价码高谁就是主。现在，你们是劣势。”他挥了挥手，示意其他人继续作业。

威震天冷笑：“我可不允许背叛，现在不选择良机，日后等老子翻盘再投诚可就晚了！”

正在给他插入数据接口的诈骗停顿下来，扭头望向门口，声波的磁带部队之一迷乱站在那里，诈骗刷了下硕大的光镜：“你来干什么？”

“头儿想知道啥时候能拿到他们俩的数据库。”迷乱回答。

袭击踏前一步，有些不满与疑惑地俯视着迷乱：“斯塔萨斯为何这么关心他们的数据库？被锁死的记忆库拿来也没用吧？而且，你的老大才刚倒戈，这么快就急着想利用自己出卖的主子了？”

迷乱挥舞着双臂：“我们的事情你管不着！斯塔萨斯大人需要威震天与擎天柱的数据库，给克隆体用。”

“克隆体？”诈骗放下手中的活，面露惊疑。“斯塔萨斯要制造威震天与擎天柱的克隆体？”迷乱点头，诈骗继续问：“用来干什么？”

迷乱一脸鄙夷地看着黄色机体：“这都猜不到啊？拿来当傀儡指挥咯～狂派和博派里，还有谁能及得上威震天、擎天柱的人望和威慑力？”

诈骗习惯性地刷了下硕大的光镜，嘴角挂上一丝诡异的笑容，轻声说：“这可真猜不到……”

迷乱的手中多了张数据盘：“还有这个，是斯塔萨斯大人的奴隶程序，给他们俩植入进去。”

袭击接过数据盘：“这里有一份，小子你这是多此一举。”

“笨蛋！我这份是刚更新的升级版本！你那里的是旧版本，有BUG不能用。”

袭击打量了下数据盘，狐疑地看：“我可没听说过还有升级版本。”他随手将盘扔给诈骗。“还有什么事吗？没有就快滚，别打扰我们办事。”

迷乱不满地嘀咕着往外走：“哼，这个升级版本可是声波亲自做的，别小瞧了他的能力……”

待迷乱走后，诈骗将数据盘抛到空中再接住，问：“这个东西怎么处理？”

袭击犹豫了片刻，挥手：“装上。不关我们的事，我们做好自己该做的就行。”

诈骗颌首，刷了下硕大的光镜：“数据库倒出呢？首领级的系统恐怕没那么容易侵入，而且……”他意味深长地拖长了尾音，后面的话没说出来，但战车队的其他成员都明白隐藏着的含义。

袭击哼了一声，通过加密内置频道回复：“这还不容易？你手里存货那么多，随便组两个加密数据库不就得了？”

诈骗会芯地笑了笑，继续作业，对威震天不停地骂骂咧咧充耳不闻。直到擎天柱捏住威震天的手摇了摇，低声道：“省点力气吧，现在不是消耗能量的时候。”威震天这才不情愿地闭上了嘴。

当诈骗将迷乱给的数据盘内程序植入两台机体内时，连擎天柱都不由得吃了一惊，险些脱口惊呼出声，这时候反倒是威震天抓住了他的手。

诈骗装做没看见他们的小动作，哼着歌埋头在终端机上捣鼓了一会儿，拷贝出两张数据盘，嬉皮笑脸地拿到威震天面前晃了晃：“这是你们的数据库拷贝～”然后他招呼袭击一起去见斯塔萨斯。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

巨大的战舰静静地航行在漆黑的宇宙中，宛如从容的巨兽，无声地缓慢移动着庞大的身躯，游弋在自己的领地中，静候自投罗网的入侵者。

然而在黑灰色的战舰内部，却是一片欢腾的海洋。宽广的大厅中央，四根粗壮的高压电柱围起了一张长方形的电网，两名高大的变形金刚被围困在内。一人手执硕大的热能斧，他的对手则是赤手空拳的威震天。电网外则是大呼小叫的观众，一盏盏光镜因兴奋而高亮，他们拿着喝了一半的能量块，大声喊叫出自己的押注。电网正对面的前方则是一片略高的平台，战舰的主人斯塔萨斯一脸满足地坐在整个大厅里唯一一张椅子上，享受着擎天柱跪在他脚边为他斟能量酒。

所有的机体都在兴奋地高喊、大笑、灌下高纯的能量液，唯独声波安静地站在斯塔萨斯的椅子斜后方，口罩与护目镜反射出一片冰冷。

威震天对周围的奚落哄笑声置若罔闻，紧盯着对手的细微动作、肌腱的轴动，然后以最小幅度的动作躲闪开攻击，绕到侧方迅速地给予打击。遗憾的是虽然他精准地击中了对方的腰部关节，但是厚实的外层加固装甲抵消了大半的伤害，以致对方只是踉跄后退了两步，随即便又轮起热能斧。这次威震天不得不朝后一个小翻滚来躲过散发着热能的斧头，但是场地太小，他的后背直接撞上了电网，忍不住发出一声惨呼，幸好此时对手的热能斧嵌入了地面合金板中，没能有效地给予追击。就这几纳秒的时间，足够让威震天得以缓过劲来，迅速离开电网，调整好姿势。背后依然火烧般的疼痛，高压电击在他的装甲上烙出两道焦黑的印子。

看到威震天吃瘪，斯塔萨斯开怀大笑起来，伸手抓住擎天柱的音频接收器尾端的圆形底座，强迫他抬头望向电网中的困兽之斗。擎天柱没有丝毫反抗的迹象，顺从地扭头看过去，卸掉面罩的脸上平静得不起丝毫波纹，只是单纯地无表情地看着。真不知道植入的奴隶程序效果好还是不好，斯塔萨斯松开手，回头看向声波，后者依然保持沉默来作为回应。斯塔萨斯心存疑虑地靠回椅子，手指敲击着金属扶手，电网中已然转向激烈的战斗吸回了他的注意力。

被改造的格斗机器人因为一身沉重的护甲而导致能量消耗增大，无法持久灵活作战，斧头的挥舞轨迹越来越小，节奏也趋向缓慢。虽然没有获得充足的补给，但是威震天一直保持最低限度的躲闪，抓住机会就迅速出击，然后迅速收手后撤，他的战法非常有效、精准，不华丽但是很实用。围观者中有些机体看出了门道，逐渐放低了嘲笑声，光镜闪烁、CPU快速运转着，开始偷偷查看四周的情况。斯塔萨斯开始不安起来，伸手摸向身边的融合炮，这原本应该是一场嘲弄威震天的戏码，让其他塞伯坦人充分认知他斯塔萨斯的权力，而不是让奴隶展示力量的舞台。

就在这时候，威震天抓住对手一个失误，抬腿猛踢，热能斧脱手朝上方飞去。银白色的角斗场王者踩着对方的身体当做云梯，纵身跃至半空，抄过热能斧后一甩手，锋锐的巨斧在空中迅速旋转成一团橙色的炫光，将格斗机器人的脑袋连同上半身如牛油般切割开来，能量液、冷却液迸射而出，沾染在坠落的银白机体上，溅出一朵朵灿烂的花朵。全场瞬时寂静无声，连斯塔萨斯都被这一连串的动作给震慑住，手指僵硬在融合炮上。

这个瞬间中，擎天柱动了起来，完全没有受到威震天的影响，右手飞速地抽走融合炮，并反手扔向电网内，左手则直接抡拳给了斯塔萨斯的下巴一记重击。

威震天接过融合炮装回自己的右臂，顺手抓起脚边的尸体扔在电网上，高压电流在庞大的机械躯体上四处流窜着，冒出无数火星与电弧，然后连接的两根柱子不堪负荷的超载。银白的霸主跃过寂灭的电网，三步并作两步跨步至王座，趁斯塔萨斯刚挣扎着想起来时，一炮轰飞了他的头颅，抬脚踩着从椅子上滑落在地的尸体胸膛，摩挲着融合炮傲然地环顾四周，擎天柱默契地站在他的身边。

大厅中所有的塞伯坦人都无言地仰望着他们，最后还是诈骗先打破了寂静，他举起自己的拳头，嘶声高喊：“All Hail Megatron！”

其他机体幡然醒悟，齐齐举起自己的手臂，心悦诚服地加入宣誓的浪潮。他们的呼声响彻整艘战舰，打破了沉寂的宇宙。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

威震天凝视着舰桥中央主屏上显示的势力分布图及数据，声波站在一边用他那独特的机械音声解说着，笼罩在指挥台的屏蔽力场可以使外环操作台的机体们无法偷听到他们的对话。

“那么，”威震天不耐烦地打断声波的解说。“你建议接下来的行动是……？”

“进一步拉拢和吸收其他势力，震荡波是很好的选择。他会理性地去分析、判断整体形势，以及狂派的事业。”

威震天冷笑：“那你能保证震荡波通过理性的分析后，就一定会服从我？一个记忆库锁死的领袖。”

“我不能保证。”声波坦率地回答，紧接着补充道。“但是从您现有的行为和结果来看，即便失去了过去的记忆，依然不失为一名出色的领袖。而狂派现今的混乱局面，也是震荡波所不愿意看见的。”

威震天将目光从主屏转向声波：“我依然不能相信你，你将我出卖给了斯塔萨斯。尽管你从中做了手脚，没有植入奴隶程序而是输入了斯塔萨斯和战舰的资料。但是不能改变的是，你让我陷入险境，并且欺骗了我。”

情报官纹丝不动，没有任何表情波澜，实际上要从他那戴着护目镜和防护罩的脸上读取表情，也不是件容易的事情。他的声音亦保持着特有的频率：“我并不期待您能够信任我，我忠于的是狂派的事业，而您则是最适合领导狂派的人选，您也充分地表现出了自己的才能，即便在失忆的情况下。斯塔萨斯对于您来说，是最佳的狩猎目标，他有极大的野心、狂暴的力量，以及数量不算少的军队。”

威震天几乎要大笑起来：“然则，如果我在角斗中落败或是无法对抗斯塔萨斯，你就会选择继续服从他。因为你除了偷换了程序外，就只是在一旁观察，并没有将自己彻底投入到任何一方。只要有人比我强大，你便会毫不犹豫地出卖我。”

声波沉默片刻，坦率地承认：“没错。”但是他随即又补充了一句：“但是现在并没有任何人能超越您。”

“只是现在，只是这里。”威震天挥手表示不愿再继续这个话题。“你的建议我听到了，但是我会自己判断该如何进行下一步行动。在我做出决定之前，让全员待机。我不知道过去的我是如何统帅狂派，也不想知道。现在，我不要求你们效忠于我，但我也不会允许任何背叛！”他的光镜中爆发出赤红的光芒，如同恒星中燃烧的烈焰。“这是我的生存之道！”

深蓝色的情报官深深地低下头，服从地静立在一旁，聆听着银白色机体踩着甲板逐渐远去，直到脚步声完全消失后，他才缓缓抬起头。

威震天离开舰桥后，直奔休息室。原本属于斯塔萨斯的房间如今已被重新收拾过，一些充满了恶趣味的道具和装置被拿走，只留下硕大的充电床、干净的办公桌和一些生活器具。当他踏入房间里时，发现灯光已被调至最暗，仅有地板上的引导灯泛出微弱的幽蓝。擎天柱坐在硕大的观测窗前，眺望着外面无垠的宇宙，听到威震天进屋的声响，他转过头，蓝色的光镜在黝黯中微微摇曳。

“你喜欢黑暗？”威震天关上门，沿着引导灯走到房间中央，与对方保持一定的距离。当他接手指挥权时，曾有狂派喊着要处理擎天柱，当那个愣头被威震天的融合炮贯穿火种舱后，再也没有人敢对擎天柱的存在说什么。而擎天柱本人，或许因为失去记忆的关系，面对这一系列的变故，显露出明显的不快和无奈，以及困惑。威震天也没想好该如何对付他，便让他暂时呆在自己的休息室内，省得横生枝节。

“不，我讨厌黑暗。就在不久之前，我在一艘费什拉星人的贸易船中呆过一段时间，在那段时间里，只有黑暗。”擎天柱有些闷闷不乐地说。

威震天拍了下手，房间里的灯亮了起来。“那为什么不开灯？”

“外面……”擎天柱将视线转向观测窗，屋中明亮的灯光映照下，将他的身影反射在窗户上，飞船外漆黑的宇宙变得模糊。他收回视线，再度转向银白色的机体。“那里就像是我的记忆库，庞大，但是漆黑一片，每次想要解开那些锁，却恍若将自己的意识都要吸进去一样。”

威震天了然地点头，目光游弋着思考自己该坐在哪里。“所以我就不会去试图解锁。”

“为什么？你不也失去了记忆？难道不想恢复？”擎天柱有些讶异。

威震天耸耸肩，最后决定拉过椅子，在红蓝白三色机体对面坐下，这样可以好好地看着对方。“既然解不开，又何必费神？没有记忆又怎样，可以去创造新的记忆。让自己活得更好才是最重要的。”

擎天柱苦笑：“难道你不担心会有很多人因为你失去记忆，而面临诸多问题么？”

威震天伸了个懒腰，翘起二郎腿，双手抱在颈后，让自己坐得更舒服些。“为什么要去担心别人？自己才是最重要的。”

对于这个回答，擎天柱显然并不认同。“所以你会那么干脆地杀人。”

“拜托，你想生存下去，就得下狠手。在这艘战舰上，就跟在角斗场中无异。如果我不杀了斯塔萨斯，他就会摧毁我们。至于另外那个傻瓜，他可是想要你死。你也看到了，这里充满了渴望暴力与杀戮的战士们，他们的服从只是遵循于力量。仁慈这种东西只会给自己招来死亡，如果你流露出一丝软弱，就等着被撕碎吧！”

擎天柱沉默了一会儿，似乎不得不承认现在的处境状况，而无法反驳威震天的论调。然后他开口询问：“那么你打算怎么办？即便你我失去了记忆，但仍然改变不了我们处于敌对阵营的事实。而且狂派的势力也有很多变化，你打算重新整合他们吗？”

这下轮到威震天沉思了，实际上他一直都在思考这个问题。如果说过去的他有什么理由要率领狂派去摧毁博派、夺取塞伯坦的霸权，跟现在的他全无关系。如今他所关心的是自己该如何生存下去，声波的怂恿、其他狂派人士的期望，他根本就不放在芯上。但是为了生存，他不得不顺应着声波的策略，去击败斯塔萨斯，去统治狂派，这种被操纵的感觉让他厌恶。威震天抬起头，望向对面机体的那双蔚蓝色光镜，烦躁感被一扫而空，一个念头钻了出来。

“我们私奔吧！”威震天脱口而出。

“哈？！”擎天柱的音频接收器转了一下，怀疑自己听错了。

威震天站起来，将手伸向对方：“或许这个用词不太恰当。但是不管怎么说，我和你都讨厌呆在这个地方，我更不想被别人牵着鼻子走，而你则想找回自己的记忆吧？那么，既然我们俩个现在处于同样的遭遇，就应该联手一起去找回解锁记忆的方法，其他人都是不能信任的。”

擎天柱仰望着银白色的机体，想了想，眼前并没有更多合适的选择。于是他也伸出手，握住对方漆黑坚硬粗大的手掌，顺势站起身，泛起一丝苦笑：“好吧。”

威震天的赤红色光镜又亮了起来，无意去掩饰脸上的笑容。

  
_卡普塞尔：カプセル（capsule）→胶囊，其实最初想到这词是源自《七龙珠》。_   
_卡纳塔：かなた（彼方）→远方。_   
_托伦：とる（獲る）→捕获，也有盗取的意思。_   
_马瓦利：まわり（周り）→周围的意思。_   
_费拉什：フィラーシャ（F·Shal）→拆解词，从某小行星Ra-Shalom（小行星编号2100）而来。_   
_驼托：トト（Thoth）→埃及神话中Djeheuty的英文名，月与知识与学问之神。其后被归为与希腊神话中的Hermes一体，称为Hermes Trismegistos。创造天文学、医术、魔术。有种说法是埃及的《死者之书》（the Book of Dead）是Thoth写的，更有传说存在着一本可以使人成为魔术师的《Book of Thoth》。_


End file.
